


И тайное становится явным

by doylikdoyl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лимбе у Артура есть кое-что интересное для Имса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И тайное становится явным

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ, авторское видение лимба, очень жирный контекст который не поясняется, автор "ловит" свое видение персонажей, ЮСТ с камин-аутом

Артур смотрит на Имса - напряженный, пытающийся казаться хладнокровным, но Имс видит, как его пальцы нервно сжимаются и разжимаются в кулак.   
\- Что будет, если мы не выберемся? Застрянем здесь навсегда?  
\- Мы выберемся, Артур, - голос Имса звучит твердо. - Доверься мне.  
И он касается ладони Артура. 

Они выберутся.

Артур отдергивает руку, пряча ее в карман и хмурясь.  
\- Там, в реальности. Нам нужно будет смотаться так быстро, как сможем, - они одновременно смотрят вниз, где бушует океан.  
\- Твой лимб безумно очарователен, - шутит Имс, бросая взгляд на разрушенные здания, почерневшие от огня. На самом деле, в его шутке действительно есть доля правды - череда останков небоскребов сменяется ровными блестящими зданиями, наверняка построенными по какой-то хитрой системе. Имс не сразу замечает некоторые странности: в каких-то местах небоскребы сменяются невысокими домишками, стоящими вплотную друг с другом. У них рыжая черепица и приветливые окна.  
\- А это что? - он указывает пальцем на один ряд. Артур дергает плечом, но затем, видя, что Имс не отстанет просто так, отворачивается и просто говорит:  
\- Это ты.  
Минуту они стоят в тишине. Имс оглядывается на него, удивленный и... удивленный, да. Потому что, черт, это неправильно. Артур холодный, отстраненный мистер "У меня всё под контролем". А еще они трахаются, но это не имеет значения, потому что даже это не делает Артура меньшей задницей в работе. Имсу казалось, что он - всего лишь способ сбросить напряжение, и это никак не влияет на все остальное. Может, все наоборот - оно влияет настолько сильно, что Артур предпочел скрыть этот факт?  
Черт.  
\- Тридцать секунд, Имс, - Артур снова глядит на волны. - Если у нас не получится...  
\- Так ты трахался со мной, потому что я тебе не безразличен?  
\- Если у нас не получится, второго шанса может и не быть. Имс. Мы можем застрять в чертовом лимбе, а ты хочешь обсудить это прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, я хочу обсудить это прямо сейчас! Да или нет, Артур?   
Имс хватает его за запястье, резко дернув к себе и заставляя посмотреть на него.  
\- Пятнадцать...  
\- Да или нет? - с нажимом повторяет он.  
\- ... Да, - выдыхает Артур.  
\- Ты чертов мудак, Артур, - и Имс грубо целует его.  
У них почти не осталось времени. Артур отстраняет его и замечает подозрительный блеск в глазах Имса.  
\- Доверяешь мне?  
Артур слабо усмехается, не успев еще осознать произошедшее.  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
А затем Имс прислоняет пистолет к его виску, и он закрывает глаза.

***

\- ... Твою мать, мы пропустили выброс из-за этих...  
\- Кто-то сдал нас, - прервал его Артур, нахмурившись и сосредоточенно разглядывая линию горизонта. - Кто-то из команды. Может, по неосторожности.  
\- Если это был намек на меня, то нет, я даже по барам не ходил. Все ночи в твоей койке, между прочим.   
\- Если это был комплимент, я приму к сведению.  
\- Нет, это была попытка сказать, что мы оба могли облажаться. Напомни, сколько часов мы спали последнюю неделю?   
Артур фыркает, но затем его губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, и Имсу невольно передается его настрой. Он задумчиво созерцает небо над головой - хмурое, с темно-серыми облаками.  
\- Вообще-то я надеялся, что не буду гостить в этом месте так часто, - говорит Имс, имея в виду лимб в общем, а не конкретно этот.  
Артур смотрит на Имса - напряженный, пытающийся казаться хладнокровным, но Имс видит, как его пальцы нервно сжимаются и разжимаются в кулак.   
\- Что будет, если мы не выберемся? Застрянем здесь навсегда?  
\- Мы выберемся, Артур, - голос Имса звучит твердо. - Доверься мне.  
И он касается ладони Артура. 

Они выберутся.


End file.
